I'm a YouTuber
by PruCanArmyAssemble
Summary: Countries have channels... Oh my! Watch Sweden try to explain the fact that he's PewDiePie to Finland and who's Marzia? Wait... What about Cry? Sweden is PewDiePie, America is Cry!
1. HHHHHow's it goin' bros?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any YouTubers mentioned**

**Enjoy… Please**

**Warning: Half! Neko! America Further into the story**

* * *

**Sweden's POV:**

I quickly adjust my 'Keep Calm and Carry Stephano' shirt and my headphones. Ok... Three, Two, One! Looking straight into the camera attached to my computer, I say my intro, "HHHHHow's it goin' bros? My name is," I make my voice go higher, "PEEWDIEEPIEEEE!" I laugh and say, "I'm doing another Amnesia custom map, and I'm terrified *LAUGH*." I notice my screen and groan. "Just you, me and the loading screen, Babe." I say deeply. "Ok... Yay! Finally, Am I... On the floor?" I laugh again. This is who I am. Not Sweden, the guy who makes Russia shy away, but Pewdiepie, a guy who is always smiling and laughing and is scared easily. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind scaring Russia, because it keeps my family safe, but I wish I could show the world ... Me... I make my character get up and I see a note. Putting on a voice, I read, "Dear Justin.*Normal voice* Crap... I'm Justin Beiber... *Reading voice* I'm sorry I had to leave early. But you had got drunk at the party last night. *Normal voice* Niiiiiccceeeeee *Reading voice* I locked up your house and your basement. I think something is in there. Good luck. Love, John *Normal Voice* So... I got drunk, stumbled to my room, collapsed right next to my bed, and trusted my friend with my house keys. Bawse!" I laugh again. After a while, I get to the basement and see... "STEPHANO!" I make my character pick up the golden figurine. Putting 'Stephano's voice, I say, " 'ello Pewdie!"I end up dropping him, because of jump scares. I get nowhere in the end and do my outro. "Anyway, bros don't forget to like and subscribe and I'll see you bros later!" I brofist the camera and change. Right in time because I see Finland walking towards my workshop. My gaming office is above my workshop(Where I craft things) and in it are things I need so I don't walk back to the house while recording. I could live in there if needed. I have:

Every gaming console. Ever.

Two bookshelves of videogames.

Three desks with four desktops on them

3 laptops

7 microphones

6 headphones

A dresser(For my shirts and sweatpants)

A minifridge

A futon

And that's it. My gosh. I'm obsessed with videogames. So is America though. His code name is Cry. We play a lot though. OH! I also have another IPhone for the purposes of gaming. I have all of my friends on the phone. Cry, InTheLittleWood, Ken, Max, Marzia, etc. I feel the phone ring and the screen name 'Marzia' pops up. "Oh no.." I trail answering it. "Hey Marzia."

"Pewds? Is that you?"

"Yeah. How are you?" I try to make a quick chat.

"Good. Hey Pewds I'm in Sweden and I was wondering if we could meet up."

"Yeah sure... Ummm... How about that town square near my house. It's still near where we lived." I state kinda awkwardly.

"Sure!"

"uhh... Marzia I gotta go. Bye!" I quickly hang up and throw it onto my work bench right before Finland walks in. "Hej." I mask

**Tino's POV: **

I walk into Berwald's workshop and immediately notice a phone on his table. It's not his. I walk over to him and turn, so my back is facing the table where the phone is. "Hej.' I smile sweetly, slowly slipping the phone into my pocket. "Are ya dr'pping Peter 'ff at Arthur's and Lad'n at Latvia's?" He asks, scratching his brow. I nod and kiss his cheek. "I'll be back." I walk out the door. I can't believe I just stole something of Sweden's. "You guys ready?" I get into the driver's seat and start the car. After dropping them off at the airport, I stare at the phone, which I had took out of my pocket. I was about to unlock it when it rung. A very pretty girl appeared on the screen with the name 'Marzia'. Is he cheating on me? "Hello?"

* * *

**A/N- I just randomly wrote this. Sorry. I won't be writing for a couple days. So here are the YouTubers I'm using. Vote in the comments or PM me for who you want to be who. The ones already taken will have the name of the character next to it. Also comment for any other YouTuber you want!**

**Regular:**

**Pewdiepie- Sweden**

**Cry- America**

**Marzia- **

**Ken- **

**InTheLittleWoods- **

**Max-**

**MineCraft-**

**SkyDoesMinecraft-**

**Deadlox- (My friend said Germanylox to me legit)**

**TrueMU-**

**BajanCanadian-**

**ASFJerome- **

**Bodil40-**

**Dawnables-**

**Ok... No reference sorry!**

**Сбогом, кленове,**

**KCat2237**


	2. Who's Marzia?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any YouTubers mentioned**

**Enjoy… Please**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Is he cheating on me? "Hello?"**_

**Finland's POV: **

"Hello?" I answer hesitantly. "Pewds? Is that you?" A female's voice echos through the car. "N-No. Who are you?" I demand. If Su-San is cheating on me, I would like to know who it is. "Ummm... Wrong number!" The girl hangs up in a panic. I start the car. Su-San is cheating on me... I straighten my back and hold my chin up high. "If I was being used, then I won't be used any more. As I sit at a stop light, the phone rings once more, this time showing a figure with a white body and no arms. It's face is also white and has two black eyes and almost no mouth, he's labeled 'Cryaotic'. Who are these people? "Hello?" I answer. I hear a 'Gahhhh!' and then they hang up. Huh? I pull into Sweden's and I's driveway and push the phone into my pocket. Here we go...

**Sweden's POV:**

I sigh when Finland leaves. Thank gott. I go to call Cry, but.. "Oh no! Oh nononono!" I search around my workshop for my phone. When I realize it's not there, I call America. "Bro! It's not here!" I interrupt the 'Hello. I'm Alfred Jones, NP of the United States of America. How may I help you?' "What's not there?" He asks. "My phone. My gaming phone." I clear up. He gasps. "No way!" He cries. I hear a door slam and I say a quick goodbye. Walking out, I stretch and act like I've been working. "Hej" I greet, opening the door for him. "Hey." Is all he says, before busying himself with making dinner.

"Finland?"

"Hm?"

"Ya fine?"

"Fine." He sits down across from me, while dinner is cooking.

"What are ya making? It smells g'd"

"Italy gave me a new recipe that I want to try. It's Pasta and tomato sauce with Swedish Meatballs. Sound good?" He doesn't even look at me.

"Ja." I raise my eyebrows at him. His normal 'Su-San!' smiley self is gone!

"Hey Su-San... Who's Marzia?" Oh nooo...

* * *

**A/N- I just randomly wrote this. Sorry. I won't be writing for a couple days. So here are the YouTubers I'm using. Vote in the comments or PM me for who you want to be who. The ones already taken will have the name of the character next to it. Also comment for any other YouTuber you want!**

**Regular:**

**Pewdiepie- Sweden**

**Cry- America**

**Marzia- **

**Ken- **

**InTheLittleWoods- **

**Max-**

**MineCraft:**

**SkyDoesMinecraft-**

**Deadlox- (My friend said Germanylox to me legit)**

**TrueMU-**

**BajanCanadian- Canada (Thanks to LadyGlitchy.)**

**ASFJerome- **

**Bodil40-**

**Dawnables-**

**Ok... No reference sorry!**

**Сбогом, кленове,**

**KCat2237**


	3. Who's Pewdiepie?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any YouTubers mentioned**

**Enjoy… Please**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**"Hey Su-San?... Who's Marzia?" Oh nooo...**_

**Sweden's POV:**

"Hey Su-San... Who's Marzia?" Oh noo... I tense for a moment before untensing and opening a Finnish newspaper, Borgåbladet, causally and reading over what was on the front page."Marzia... I heard you talking to them earlier and was wondering who they were..." He looks up at me. "Oh, she's an 'ld friend." I say softly, adjusting my glasses on my face. "Ok Su-San." He gets up and goes to the kitchen. I can't believe that happened. My YouTube almost mixed with my regular life. He comes back and sets the table. I smile slightly and begin serving us. It's our daily thing. Tino makes dinner, I serve it, and the boys do the dishes while we clean up. After a quick thanks, we dig in. "Mmmm... It's g'd Tin'" He beams at me. He grabs my hand across the table, and I lightly stroke his knuckles. After we both finish up, I sigh in content and kiss the top of his hands. Finland blushes and moves his foot to lightly nudge mine. I challenge him by narrowing my eyes playfully and pinning his own lightly. He smiles and runs his left foot up my right shin. After that we spend 10 minutes fighting softly. Tino, by the times this ends, is giggling and I'm chuckling softly. Only brings out this side of me. Besides video games, but that's not the point. "Su-San! America sent me this movie and I want to watch it. Can we?" I look at him funny. "America? Why didn't we watch it last night?" He smiles and holds up a movie labeled 'Now you see me.' "Becauuuuusssse..." He stretches the word out, "It's rated PG-13 and Peter's 11 and Ladon is 12." I sigh and stand up, giving in.

"Yay!" he goes to put the movie in and I put the dishes in the sink. "P'pc'rn?" I call. "Yes please." In under a minute, we're laying on the couch, watching Now you see me and eating popcorn. Every now and then, Finland would squeak. Halfway through the movie, I heard his breath deepen and I twitch. 'Should I go record?' I look down at his face. 'Nah...' Is the last thing I think before drifting towards sleep.

**America's POV:**

"Amerika!" I hear my name being called. "Huh? Oh hey Russia. What's up?" I turn to face the Russian country and smile. Instead of hearing a response he just goes "_kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!" _I freeze. Did he find out? "R-Russia? I-Iv-" He cuts me off. "You have no right to call me that!" He roars. This is scarier than any horror game I've played. With or without Sweden. "What have you done with my systra?" He hisses, picking me up by my collar. My feet are about a foot off the ground. I gulp. He did find out. "W-What do you mean?" I play stupid. He slams me against the wall and I slide to the floor. "I know about you and her. Why have you taken Belarus away from me?" His pipe lifts my head to look at him. "What do you mean?" I challenge. If he wants to take Natayla away from me, I'm going to fight for her. "She was whispering your name in her sleep. Why?" I hear her angelic voice come from no where. "Because, Big Brother, he is my... Boyfriend." I feel my face burn. Natayla pulls Ivan away and helps me up. Belarus and I walk off. "Thanks Babe." I say, rubbing the back of my head. "You owe me. Here I have a question. Who's Pewdiepie?" Oh great...

* * *

**A/N- Oh... Belarus is curious now. Yes I support AmeBel. It's freaking adorable. So here are the YouTubers I'm using. Vote in the comments or PM me for who you want to be who. The ones already taken will have the name of the character next to it. Also comment for any other YouTuber you want!**

**Regular:**

**Pewdiepie- Sweden**

**Cry- America**

**Marzia- **

**Ken- **

**InTheLittleWoods- **

**Max-**

**SoTotallyToby-**

**MineCraft:**

**SkyDoesMinecraft- North Italy**

**Deadlox- Germany (Thanks to my friend, he doesn't have an FF account)**

**TrueMU-**

**BajanCanadian- Canada (Thanks to LadyGlitchy.)**

**ASFJerome- **

**Bodil40-**

**Dawnables-**

**Ok... No reference sorry!**

**Сбогом, кленове,**

**KCat2237**


	4. Thank you guys Love ya!

**This is not a chapter! **

**I just wish to say Happy Holidays to everyone and our Hetalia friends! Glad helg Sweden, ハッピーホリデー Japan, to our dearly beloved Francey-Pants ****Bonnes fêtes, felices Fiestas Spain, Su Šventėmis Lithuania, Priecīgus svētkus Latvia, rõõmsate pühade Estonia, Buone Feste Italy and Romano, Frohe Feiertage Germany, Prussia, and Austria, Happy Holidays America, England, and Canada, С праздником Russia, Belarus, and Ukeraine, glade feriedager Norway, Glædelig jul Denmark, and finally... Hyvää joulua ja Hauskaa joulua, Suomi(Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, Finland)**

**Anyway, that was basically Happy Holidays in many languages! I love ya'll and I am very grateful to be a writer on here. I appreciate everything you Maples do for me. You guys are making me a better writer. My last two stories weren't the best, but I'm really hoping that 'I'm a YouTuber' is better. Remember that I need you guys to suggest countries for certain people on YouTube. I don't care if you randomly choose countries for other people. It don't matter. I'm now putting 'Danisnotonfire' in this story... Maybe Iggy... Whatever. here are the names of the YouTubers and the countries playing them are- **

**Regular:**

**Pewdiepie- Sweden**

**Cry- America**

**Marzia- **

**Ken- **

**InTheLittleWoods- **

**Max-**

**SoTotallyToby-**

**Danisnotonfire-**

**MineCraft:**

**SkyDoesMinecraft- North Italy**

**Deadlox- Germany (Thanks to my friend, he doesn't have an FF account)**

**TrueMU-**

**BajanCanadian- Canada (Thanks to LadyGlitchy.)**

**ASFJerome- **

**Bodil40-**

**Dawnables-**

**Remember to stay safe and be thankful this holiday season. **

**С тона на любов и благодарност,(With tons of love and thanks,)**

**KCat2237**


End file.
